Vacation
by Aerith-Kisaragi97
Summary: Terra decides to take the boys on Vacation but its harder than she thought T for language
1. Waking Up

Summary:

Terra decides to take the guys out on a vacation for a couple of days, but it isn't as easy as possible

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia or its characters

Chapter 1: Day1 ~ Waking Up

Terra: (walks into Tidus' room) Tidus its time to get up…

Tidus: I don't want to go to School

Terra: . (casts holy on his area)

Tidus: (screams like a little girl waking the others)

Cloud: (storms in) What the FUCK is going on _

Terra: if none of you get up now I will cast Ultima on you-know-what

Cloud: (mumbles under his breath)

Terra: What did you say?

Cloud: nothing (runs out)

Terra: (chases Cloud)

Firion: Did you just hear a little girl cream?

Cecil: It sounded more like two cats fighting each other

WoL: Must be Tidus… (Walks downstairs to find Cloud and Terra fighting)

Zidane: Guys have you seen Bartz?

Onion Knight: (walks downstairs) Morning!

Bartz: (appears out of nowhere behind Zidane) How can you be so hyper in the morning?

Zidane: (Screams like Tidus and jumps into Squall's arms) Where did you come from?

Bartz: I met up with Seph- um Er Selphie that's it Selphie

Squall: (drops Zidane) Wait, how did you meet up with Selphie in this world?

Bartz: Simple I stole the thing Cosmos uses to bring us to this world I asked for a hot girl and Selphie came.

Terra: Have you learnt your lesson?

Cloud: Yes! (clutches his private area)

Terra: (turns around)

Boys: (Cower away from her)

Terra: .

Cloud: T_T

Terra: So are you guys ready?

Boys: For what?

Terra: (Casts Ultima on them all)

Boys: T_T

Terra: XD For our vacation of course! Don't tell me you forgot!

Boys: …

Terra: _ (Casts Ultima again)

Boys: (Scream like little girls)

Somewhere else

Sephiroth: Did you just here a little girl screaming?

Kuja: Sounds like several little girls screaming…

Kefka: (jumps outs nowhere) Boo Miss me?

CoD: No…

Ultimicia: I think the screaming is coming from Cosmos' bunch

Kefka: Must be Terra (disappears)

Garland: (panting) Can.. You… help… me… carry this… big… sword (drops on the floor)

Exdeath: Why doesn't Cloud have any trouble carrying the buster sword, if Garland can't carry his?

Golbez: (carrying Kefka over his shoulder) I found this one at Cosmos' place looking over the other warriors

Emperor: What did you find?

Kefka: They are going on vacation…can we go on vacation?

Jecht: Yeah to the beach that way I could humiliate Tidus at Blitzball

Everyone: _

Back at the other place

Terra: Cloud come on we need to hurry up.

Cloud: I look stupid (comes out in boxers showing off his body)

Terra: (faints) =O

Zidane: Why did she faint (sees Cloud shirtless and also faints)

Other Boys: (see Cloud and Faint)

Cloud: _


	2. Evil Plans & Getting Ready

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Sephiroth: (on the phone) Bartz look we will have dinner later, I'm busy!

Kefka: Sephy!

Sephiroth: I gotta go Bartz bye (hangs up)

Kefka: So Sephy-

Sephiroth: Stop calling me that! Only Bar- I mean mother is allowed!

Kefka: ¬_¬ Anyway I thought it would be cool to humiliate Cloud and Terra if they were caught you know (wink wink nudge nudge)

Sephiroth: '-_- Wouldn't it be better to just catch them making out I don't exactly getting them in bed together is going to work so easily

Kefka: (taps chin) better! ^.^

Cosmos' Bunch

Cloud: Do I have to wear this?

Terra: Yes! Otherwise we can't see your body- I mean go swimming!

Cloud: .

Zidane: How do I look? (Comes out in a Speedo)

Terra: O_O

Cloud: *.*

Terra: Please change into boxers?

Zidane: (mumbles something under his breath)

Terra: What (charges Meltdown)

Cloud: Zidane RUN!

Terra: (Fires)

Zidane: x_x

Bartz: Alright here I go! (Comes out in boxers)

Boys: (Comes out in boxers)

Terra: You guys look-

Squall: Like idiots?

Terra: No-

Onion Knight: Stupid?

Terra: No-

Cecil: Weak?

Terra No you-

Tidus: Sexy?

Boys: (Stare at Tidus) O.O

Terra: I was going to say fine but put some lotion on!

Boys: Why?

Terra: (snarls and casts flare)

Boys: X_X

Terra: Now I'm going to go change! (Walks off)

Cloud: Aha she didn't hit me!

Terra: (from her room cast Ultima)

Cloud: T_T


	3. Visitors

Terra: Okay how do I look? (Comes out in a bikini)

Boys: 0_0

Terra: Helloooooooo anyone home (waves a hand in front of Cloud)

Cloud: T-Terra you look

Zidane: Sexy!

Tidus: Hot!

Bartz: Girly!

Everyone: (stares at Bartz)

Terra: Bartz are you saying I don't dress like a girl (holy emits in her hand)

Bartz: I mean more than usual!

Terra: (Fires Holy)

Bartz: T_T

Terra: Come on let's go. (Goes down into the kitchen and screams)

Cloud: (runs downstairs) Huh? What are you doing here?

Other Boys: (Run downstairs)

Aerith: Cloud aren't you happy to see me? (Pouts)

Squall: You know her?

Cloud: Yeah she's my girlfriend

Rinoa: Squally! (Jumps on Squall)

Terra: You have a girlfriend?

Squall: Well um… yeah

Bartz: Why do those two get their girlfriends here?

Lenna: Bartz I'm right here!

Bartz: Ahhhhhhh (jumps into Cloud's arms) You scared me!

Lenna: '-_-

Cloud: Bartz get off! (pushes him off) It's great to see you Aerith (hugs her) :D

Zidane: How did you do that?

Aerith: Do what?

Zidane: Get Cloud to smile? He never smiles!

WoL: Maybe that is because he watched two people he loved die right before his eyes?

Priscilla: You haven't changed

Tidus: Great now his girlfriend comes!

Priscilla: (blushes) no we are just friends ^_^

Zidane: Ow! Somebody yanked at my tail!

Garnet: Hehe!

Zidane: (spins around) Garnet! Baby!

Yuna: (covers Tidus' eyes) Guess who?

Tidus: Finally! Um I mean Rikku?

Yuna: Excuse me?

Tidus: You know I'm kidding XD

Everyone else's girlfriend or friend comes

Firion: So um… do our visitors mean the vacation is cancelled?

Girls: (Squeal) Vacation we'll come where are you going?

Terra: We were going to the beach!

Aerith: Oh I love the beach lets go!

Rinoa: Yeah I'm all for it!

Garnet: But I don't have a swimming suit : (

Yuna: Neither do I

Terra: No worries I have plenty to spare! And the boys can lend Locke a pair of trunks? (Glares at the boys)

Boys: (Notice Holy charged in her hand) T_T

Onion Knight: Mine would be too small!

Cecil: He can borrow mine!

Terra: Thanks Cecil (Hoy disappears) Wait did any of you put lotion on?

Boys: Um… yeah…

Terra: (Charges Meltdown)

Boys: (Run upstairs)

Maria: You have them well trained XD

Refia: Do you do this often? Beat them until they listen!

Terra: Now that I think about it yes ( :

Refia: Alright! (High fives)

Aerith: It's kind of funny whenever Cloud pissed me off before I died I would cast holy on him too XD

Yuna: You died? Then how are you here?

Aerith: Oh as my abilities of an Ancient, my race, I can travel to the living to visit Cloud but I can't do it all the time since I gotta babysit Zack and by babysit I mean threaten him with magic until he listens : )

Terra: Are you a white mage?

Aerith: Well I was the healer and attacker since I was skilled in both black and white magic mainly healer though.

Garnet: So Terra how about those swimming costumes?

Terra: Right (runs upstairs)

Girls: (Chase after her)

Cloud: (From his room) Zidane!

Rosa: That doesn't sound good…

Cloud: What the hell have you done to the buster sword?

Zidane: I only wanted to see if my spray can worked and Bartz helped!

Aerith: I'll calm him down (goes into his room to find Cloud about to slash Zidane)

Cloud: Look what he did to the Buster Sword!

Aerith: I'll clean it and if you don't hurt that little cutey over there I'll (whispers something in his ear)

Cloud: Deal!

Aerith: Simple (walks out)

Rinoa: What did you say?

Aerith: (winks) He'll get a special night in bed

Girls: (Burst out laughing)


	4. Ride to the Beach

I'm getting some more reviews now XD woot soo more chapters are coming

Terra: Okay Aerith you can have the pink, Garnet the orange, Rinoa blue, Yuna white, Priscilla peach, Maria purple, Refia red, Rosa green and Lenna lilac.

Girls: Awesome!

Firion: Are you girls ready yet? (peeps in)

Terra: Yes Firion we are ready (girls come out)

Zidane: Garnet, you look sexy!

Garnet: (blushes) ^.^

Rosa: Where is Cecil?

Onion Knight: He and Locke are in a twist?

Cecil: (from his room) Would you just take the trunks!

Locke: They make me look fat!

Cecil: They are fine stop complaining!

Locke: fine Ill just ask Terra!

Everyone: (Looks at Terra)

Terra: '-_-

Locke: Terra do I look alright?

Terra: O.o Locke is right Cecil he does look fat.

Locke: Thank you!

Terra: -_-

WoL: I'll lend him some then!

After half an hour of Locke being picky he found a pair of Trunks

Terra: Finally now we can go!

Cloud gets on his motorbike with Aerith and Terra, everyone else gets in the cars

Aerith: Hey Terra why did you want to ride Fenrir?

Terra: oh because I will not survive stuck in a car with all the boys.

Aerith: Fair enough '-_-

In the Car

Tidus: Zidane your tail keeps slapping my fucking arse!

Yuna: Tidus watch your language!

Tidus: Yes dear…

Bartz: I can't believe you let her boss you around like that! XD

Lenna: Bartz put on your seat belt!

Bartz: Yes Dear.

All the Girls: Did you all put lotion on!

Boys: Yes Dear… -_-

Priscilla: (turns to WoL) You know you were right; Cloud's hair does resemble a chocobo's backside

Yuna: Yeah I noticed that too but did you see his muscles :D

Garnet: I know they were huge, but his eyes ^_^

Rinoa: They were the most gorgeous blue I have ever seen and his sword!

Lenna: That was the biggest sword I've ever seen too bad Zidane spray painted it pink! : (

Maria: Everything about him is perfect!

Rosa: I know the eyes, muscles. Sword everything!

Refia: Aerith is lucky!

All Girls: (start talking about how perfect Cloud is)

Zidane: oh shit!

WoL: what?

Zidane: Our girls are falling for Cloud!

Boys: O.o NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Girls: (Turn to them) :/


	5. Too Much Flirting

More reviews Yay! (Starts dancing like a crazy person)

~X~

Aerith: (gets off Fenrir) finally the beach!

Terra: I know let's play Volleyball! (Takes Aerith's hand and runs off)

Cloud: Yes now I can relax (puts on sunglasses and relaxes in a deck chair)

?: (giggles) Cloud?

Cloud: Aww man I just started relaxing (takes off the sunglasses and sees Priscilla)

Priscilla: Sorry I didn't know you were trying to sleep. The girls and I wanted to know it you would play Volleyball with us?

Cloud: Volleyball? *With just girls in their bikini's hell yeah* Sure! (walks off with Priscilla)

~X~

Kefka: (from behind a tree) it seems all the girls are drooling over Cloud

Sephiroth: Tell me how was I dragged into this.

Kefka: It gave you a reason to fight Cloud

Sephiroth: Alright then!

~X~

Zidane: Look at him getting all the attention (glares at Garnet and Cloud talking)

Squall: What does he have that we don't have?

Firion: You know what the weird thing is?

Onion Knight: What?

Firion: Aerith doesn't seem to care…

Tidus: He's right Aerith is Cloud's girlfriend yet she doesn't even notice all the flirting

Locke: Terra seems to be the only one to actually not flirt with him.

Cloud: (appears out of nowhere) Terra isn't flirting with who?

Onion Knight: Arrrrrrrrrrrgh (jumps into Zidane who is too weak and ends up lying on the floor with Onion Knight on top of him)

Zidane: '-_-

Bartz: Nobody. But I have a question Cloud how serious are you with Aerith?

Cloud: (taps chin) Well its been years since she died and I haven't stopped loving her so I would say a lot. Why?

Bartz: Just curious.

? : Hey Cloud!

Boys: (turn and see Maria running towards him)

Cloud: Yeah Maria?

Maria: Do want to go swimming with us? : )

Cloud: Alright (shrugs and turns to the guys) I'll see you later

Maria: Come on! (grabs his wrist and pulls him away) :D

Boys: (turn red with anger) DX

Terra: You seem angry…: S

Cecil: Maybe because our girlfriends, wives or friends are flirting with Chocobo head over their (points to where Cloud is swimming with the girls) T_T

Terra: You have nothing to worry about, Aerith and Cloud are in love nothing could separate them not even death. ^_^

Tidus: But that doesn't stop the girls flirting with them. : (

Terra: You guys seem a little red (taps chin) Oh My God you didn't put lotion on did you?

Zidane: How did you figure? T_T

Terra: (snarls and casts Ultima)

Boys: T_T

Terra: You guys are lucky I'm not on my period XD

Boys: O.o

Terra: (walks off)

~X~ where Cloud is

Cloud: (calls to Aerith) Come on the water is great!

Aerith: I can't swim :/

Cloud: (walks over to her and gives her a peck on the lips)

Girls except Terra: (turn red from anger)

Cloud: I'll teach you like I did at Costa De Sol

Aerith: Yeah but…

Cloud: that's it (wraps his arms around her waist and pulling her in)

Aerith: 

Everyone: (Bursts out laughing)

Girls: (stare at Cloud)

Cloud: What? (sees they are staring at his chest) oh 0_O

Refia: (walks over to Cloud and squeezes his arms) Oh I know it they are hard!

Aerith: I told you didn't I

Rosa: (follows Refia's actions) Oh wow Cloud how did you get so strong!

Aerith: (starts giggling)

Girls: (start feeling his muscles)

Aerith: Cloud I'm going to go and sunbath (still giggling)

Cloud: (nods not sure what is happening)

Aerith: (notice all the boys lying on pain on the floor) What happened to you?

Boys: T_T

Aerith: Terra?

Boys: Yeah?

Aerith: -_- (heals them)

Zidane: Thanks Aerith… (Stares at Garnet all over Cloud)

Aerith: (starts giggling) ^-^

WoL: What?

Aerith: You guys are worried Cloud will steal them

Boys: O.o

Aerith: Trust me Cloud doesn't know how to flirt with women XD

Boys: O.o

Aerith: Don't worry at all Cloud is so bad at flirting (bursts into fits of laughter) Hr couldn't womanise anyone!

Boys: 0.o

Aerith: Okay now I'm getting sick of that expression (casts Firaga on all of their privates)

Boys: O.0

Aerith: Would you stop staring at me like that?

Zidane: Sorry I was just amazed by your beautiful emerald orbs

Aerith: (raises eyebrow) Nice try Zidane you are not getting to me

Bartz: But I agree you are beautiful *.*

Aerith: If you are trying to get Cloud jealous by flirting with me then you have another thing coming!

Tidus: But we aren't? You really are beautiful ^_^

Aerith: (Casts Holy on them 5 times in a row)

Boys: O.o

Aerith: Oh seriously!


	6. The Consequence for Flirting

I'm soooooo sorry for not updating I've been very busy with my Love and Pain story, Homework and videos for my YouTube account.

Forgive me! T_T

Aerith: (blushes) Er guys please stop staring at me like that!

Boys: O.o

Aerith: (Screams and runs off bumping into Kefka)

Kefka: (Turns to Sephiroth) Is this the girl?

Sephiroth: No we are looking for a girl with long brown hair in braid, emerald green eyes and would be wearing pink.

Kefka and Aerith: '-_-

Aerith: Um that's me

Sephiroth: (turns to her) No you have Orange hair, pink eyes and is wearing blue

Aerith: Yup your right (runs off)

Kefka: *Hmm my colour blind spell works*

Sephiroth: What?

Kefka: Oh nothing (grins evilly)

~X~

Cloud: Um girls I need to go to the bathroom (struggles against the girls all over him) O.o

Lenna: (pouts) ok but let's play some games when you come back ^.^

Cloud: Sure….

Aerith: (Runs into the water and glares at the girls)

Terra: What?

Aerith: Oh it's nothing just that your boyfriends and husbands started coming on to me! T_T

Terra: Locke isn't my boyfriend '-_-

Refia: Um they did?

Yuna: Tidus was flirting with you (clicks her guns) D:

Garnet: And Zidane (readies summons)

Aerith: yup they all gave me this seductive look it was creepy (shudders)

Terra: Locke is with Celes! She would be heartbroken to find out he's giving other girls that look!

Aerith: Well then do something!

Girls: Boys!

Boys: Yes Dear!

Girls: (Beat up the boys)

Boys: AHHH

Garnet: (sits on a pummelled Zidane so he can't get up) now don't EVER flirt with another girl again

Zidane: But-

Garnet: No BUTS you arsehole

Zidane: Yes dear

Tidus: (Backs away with Yuna's gun pressed up against his neck) Yuna baby…

Yuna: (Growls) don't you try to Seduce me! You were flirting with another woman!

Tidus: T_T

Squall: Look I wasn't giving her a seductive look! All the others were not me!

Rinoa: (snarls) why should I believe you?

Squall: Because… you know I wouldn't flirt with another girl and you know how bad I am with ladies

Rinoa: That is true ^.^

Squall: So I'm not going to get beaten?

Rinoa: You still are!

Squall: What? (Screams as Rinoa cast lots of spells on him)

All the girls destroy the boys ~X~

Kefka: So like what do we do now?

Sephiroth: What do you mean?

Kefka: Look at that! (Points to where the girls are beating up the boys)

Sephiroth: And? '-_-

Kefka: Well I was kind of planning that after we embarrass Cloud and Terra :D

Sephiroth: let's go help then.

Kefka: Eh what is Kuja doing

~X~

Garnet: Kuja?

Kuja: Well I was noticing you beating up Zidane and I would like to help…

Garnet: Sure! ^_^

Zidane: W-What? (Screams as Garnet and Kuja both cast spells on him)

Priscilla: Garland?

Garland: May I help (gestures to a beaten up WoL) As in beating him up!

WoL: O.O

Lenna: Exdeath? You want to help!

Exdeath: May I send him to the void after

Lenna: Yep! ^.^

Bartz: (screams like a little girl)

~X~

Aerith: (laughs as she sees the boys getting beaten up)

Cloud: What's so funny?

Aerith: The girls are beating up the boys and their enemies are helping! XD

Cloud: Why?

Aerith: The boys were giving me this seductive look it was creepy then they started to flirt with me!

Cloud: '-_- They do realise the consequences!

Aerith: DUH (smacks Cloud playfully around the head) Chocobo head!

Cloud: Hey I thought you and Tifa abandoned that name! : (

Aerith: Oh no we kept talking about it even after you threatened us.

Cloud: -_-


	7. The Short Chapter

Woot New Update! XD ER so READ ON!

~X~

Girls: (walk over to Aerith) :D

Rosa: Well we killed them!

Aerith: Actually killed them O_O

Lenna: Of course not! Though Bartz was sent to the void XD

Refia: Along with Onion Knight.

Priscilla: Light was taken by Garland

Maria: And Firion was taken by the Emperor

Rosa: Golbez never came but The Cloud sent Cecil to the Void

Terra: And I called Celes, she will be here soon.

Garnet: I sent Zidane to Eiko she'll finish him off and for Yuna I dismissed Tidus.

Rinoa: Squall I just left him pummelled on the ground (points to an unconscious Squall getting pecked by Vultures)

Aerith: Why is he getting eaten by Vultures?

Rinoa: WHAT! (Runs over to him) Shoo birdies shoo!

Vultures: (Fly off)

Rinoa: Meanie!

Vultures: (huff)

Everyone except Rinoa: O.o

Aerith: …Well that took care of things! ; )

Cloud: Right… and Terra I think I saw Kefka hiding behind a tree.

Terra: Leave him he's just here to embarrass you and me!

Cloud: ok… ._.

~X~

Sephiroth: (crying) My Bartzy Wartzy was sent to the void! I'll kill Exdeath

Kefka: -_- Um… there, there he'll be back.

(Kadaj appears out of nowhere)

Kadaj: Brother! Have you seen mother!

Kefka: Um now isn't the best time, he just lost his boyfriend.

Kadaj: Sephy your Gay! Why didn't you tell me!

Sephiroth: O.o (keeps on crying)

(Loz and Yazoo appears out of nowhere)

Loz: Seph is Gay! O_O

Yazoo: You guys are so slow! -_-

Kadaj: Um.. fine we will look for mother ourselves! (grabs Yazoo and Loz's hands and disappear)

~X~ In the Farplane

Tidus: Well this sucks! I can't believe she could dismiss me!

Braska: Well you shouldn't have been flirting with another girl!

Tidus: Yuna was flirting with Cloud!

Braska: Well can you blame her I mean look at Cloud!

Tidus: O.o

Braska: Uh forget I said that!


	8. Interrupted Sex

**Yeah once again really SORRY for the long update I had writers block D: **

**In case you get confused **

**() = Actions **

*** = Thoughts **

~X~

Aerith: (moans as Cloud rubs her back)

Cloud: *Sexy!* :D

Aerith: Mmmm that feels too good

Cloud: *Damn I can't take this anymore* (grabs Aerith's hand and pulls her to the hotel room)

~X~

Kefka: Calm down Seph he will come back!

Sephiroth: (crying still) Bartz oh Bartz why did you leave me!

Kefka: O.o

Sephiroth: I can change!

~X~

Terra: (walks around the hotel and passes Cloud and Aerith's room)

Aerith: (from behind the door) mmmm yes Cloud HARDER! O.O

Terra: (Shudders) O.o Gross!

Cloud: Did you hear something? :S

Aerith: Nope! :D

Cloud: (shrugs)

Terra: Ew (walks off) D:

Kefka: (follows Terra) hehehe

Terra: Kefka I know your there

Kefka: (huffs) Aww you have to ruin everything don't you? DX

Terra: What do you want?

Kefka: Do you like Cloud? =]

Terra: Cloud? He's cute but not my type. ;)

Kefka: What about Sephiroth?

Terra: He is Cloud's enemy -_-

Kefka: Okay how about-

Terra: Okay are you just going to ask me every single man you know! _

Kefka: Maybe (grins evilly)

Terra: (Esper form) Grrrrrrr

Kefka: O.o

Aerith and Cloud: (hears screams outside their room)

Aerith: Does that sound like Terra?

Cloud: More like a dying Clown.

Aerith: Terra must be killing Kefka

Cloud: (shrugs and starts thrusting again)

Aerith: Woot :D

Terra: (stops killing Kefka) Oh My God what the fuck are they doing in there!

Kefka: (weakly) Sex duh!

Terra: Wonder what that is like…

Kefka: YOU'RE A VIRGIN!

Terra: SHUT UP (pummels Kefka)

Cloud: (stops thrusting) What the Hell are they doing out there?

Aerith: Fighting duh!

Cloud: It is interrupting our time!

Aerith: Just forget them! (Firga emits in her hand)

Cloud: Ugh Fine! (Thrusts)

Aerith: XD

Terra: (turns to normal) well that finished him off :D

Cloud: (opens door in boxers) Terra? Please keep it down? (panting)

Terra: Cloud what happened to your chest? (Sees scratches all over his chest)

Cloud: Aerith… she… got over excited.

Aerith: Cloud! (Pulls him back in shutting the door)

Terra: (hears moans of painful pleasure from Cloud behind the door) Ouch now I defiantly don't want to have sex!

Cloud: AERITH!

Aerith: CLOUD! Keep going!

Terra: O.o (pukes)

Squall: You okay?

Terra: Yeah just… let's move away from this door! (Walks away from the door)

Squall: I didn't know Aerith lead the sex!

Terra: Oh please do NOT remind me!

Squall: (Shrugs and walks off with two guys carrying shotguns behind him)

Terra: Squall who is that?

Squall: Vincent and Irvine, Vince is Cloud's friend and Irvine is from my world, now if you excuse me I promised a threesome to Irvine with Rinoa and me. (walks off leaving Vincent and Terra alone)

Vincent and Terra: O.o

Vincent: Do not ask I did not know about that!


	9. Sephy has Feelings!

**This is getting so much more fun to do 8D**

Cloud: (Crawls out of his room covered in bruises) she finally stopped…

Rinoa: Cloud what happened?

Cloud: Aerith just would not stop

Rinoa: O.o Ouch! (Walks off)

Cloud: (Passes Terra's room)

Terra: Oh Vincent! :D

Cloud: O_O *that isn't… my Vincent is it?*

Vincent: Does that feel good?

Terra: Harder!

Cloud: Oh shit! (Runs off)

Terra: (peeps out of her room) who's there?

Vincent: (pulls her back in) I haven't finished massaging you yet! -_-

~X~

Sephiroth: Have either of seen Exdeath?

Zidane: Nope : )

Cloud: Um… Yeah I saw him sneak off into the woods with the Emperor

Sephiroth: (evil smile) thanks (Runs off to find Exdeath) ;)

Onion Knight: Hey Guys I'm back! :D

Refia: -_- (Smacks him into the void)

Garnet: Zidane? Where are all your bruises?

Zidane: I… healed

Garnet: Grrrrr (casts multiple spells on him)

Zidane: O.o Ahhhh (screams like a little girl)

Cloud: You guys are too easily beat up XD

Aerith: (storms up to Cloud) Cloud… where did you go? We were in the middle of something?

Cloud: I thought we were done…

Aerith: (grabs him by the ear and drags him back to the hotel) we hadn't even started!

Zidane: '-_- Hypocrite

~X~

Exdeath: Are you sure about this?

Emperor: Of course! Now send Firion to the void!

Exdeath: VOID VOID (starts repeatedly yelling out void while swinging his arms in the air like a gorilla)

Emperor: Now calm down (jumps behind a bush sreaming maniacally as Exdeath takes out his sword)

Exdeath: VOID VOID (created a porthole leading to the void and jumping inside)

Emperor: (pokes an unconscious Firion) I'll just leave him (flies off)

Sephiroth: (walks in and finds an porthole) That must lead to the void ^.^ (jumps in)

~X~ In the Void

Bartz: Onion you there!

Onion Knight: Stop calling me that!

Bartz: Whatever ;)

Sephiroth: Bartzy!

Onion Knight: Is that Sephiroth?

Bartz: Ur… er… well (knocks out Onion Knight)

Sephiroth: Bartz! (Pulls him into a bone crushing embrace)

Bartz: Yes it me! :/

Sephiroth: (releases Bartz and kisses him) I found you! :D

Bartz: (pulls away) Seph we need to talk…

Sephiroth: What! Exdeath didn't hurt you did he!

Bartz: No of course not!

Sephiroth: What do you mean _of_ _course not? _-_-

Bartz: Well… me and him have been… um…

Sephiroth: You didn't!

Onion Knight: (wakes up) Er what happened!

Bartz: Sephy we are through!

Onion Knight: You guys were dating!

Sephiroth: w-what?

Bartz: I'm sorry…

Sephiroth: But we had something special! (starts crying)

Onion Knight: I'm going to go…

Bartz: Yeah I'll come with…. (runs off leaving a crying Sephy)


	10. Jealous Terra

**A/N – I've been through a lot of shit so don't be impatient with my updates. -_-**

Terra: You should be a masseuse! ^.^

Vincent: Yeah that's what Yuffie told me… -_-

Terra: Yuffie?

Vincent: Yeah my girlfriend…

Terra: Girlfriend? (Hands curl into fists)

Yuffie: Vinnie!

Vincent:…

Yuffie: I was looking all over Gaia for you!

Vincent:…

Yuffie: Well I got us a room! Let's go ^_^ (drags Vincent off to their bedroom)

Terra: Y_Y

~X~

Cloud: (panting) Aerith… Its 9 o'clock

Aerith: Does that mean we have to stop… (pouts)

Cloud: We have been having sex since 12 o' clock in the afternoon

Aerith: Fine I'll just go back to the Lifestream! (starts fading)

Cloud: No!

Aerith: So…

Cloud: Fine!

Aerith: He he he XD and you always thought I was innocent!

Cloud: -_-

~X~ Meanwhile Bartz and O.K. have been running from a very angry Sephy

Bartz: I think he's catching up with us…

Onion Knight: You think? I can hear his footsteps right behind us! T_T

Bartz: We need to keep going O.o

Onion Knight: Wait! (stops) why am even running! It's you he wants! XD

Bartz: Because you're my friend?

Onion Knight: ;) Sephy you don't want me do you!

Sephiroth: No just Bartz!

Onion Knight: Well see you!

Bartz: T_T runs off

**A/N - I know its short but I have terrible writers block -_-**


	11. Onion Bait

**A/N – This is set the next day, and the last day of their vacation but it will be split into different chapters 8D**

Sephiroth: (tackles Bartz) I thought we had something special!

Bartz: I'm sorry (starts squirming) It just wasn't going to work out!

Sephiroth: T_T

Bartz: (gets free and runs off) I'm going to kill Onion Knight

~X~

Yuffie: Oh hi you must be Terra right ^.^

Terra: (twitches) Yeah and your Yuffie, Vincent's girlfriend -_-

Yuffie: Yup, he's such an amazing guy! For an Emo that is! ;)

Terra: (starts twitching uncontrollably) I have to go! (runs off) T_T

~X~

Cloud: Okay so we are defiantly done now?

Aerith: Yes! I don't know about you but I was getting way to tired ^_^

Cloud: T_T

Aerith: XD

Kefka: '-_-

Aerith: (screams and jumps into Cloud's arms) Where did you come from! O.o

Kefka: I was looking for Terra. You haven't seen her have you?

Aerith/Cloud: No

Kefka: Well if you do here's my card (gives Cloud his card)

Aerith/Cloud: O.o okay?

Kefka: (walks off)

Tifa: Cloud there you are!

Cloud: Oh crap! T_T

Aerith: Is she still stalking you? O_O

Cloud: (nods and runs off with Aerith still in his arms)

Tifa: Cloudy-poo get back here! (Chases)

~X~

Onion Knight: Where is the exit? (Sees light) Oh I've found it! :D (Runs to it but runs straight into a wall) T_T Not again

Sephiroth: Have you seen Bartz?

Onion Knight: Not since I left him with you.

Sephiroth: (picks him up by the collar) you'll have to be the bait.

Onion Knight: What?

Sephiroth: (puts O.K. in a bag and walks off)

Onion Knight: O.o

~X~

Zidane: Garnet?

Garnet: Yes dear

Zidane: Can you get off me?

Garnet: (looks at Zidane lying underneath her) Nope : )

Zidane: But you've been sitting on me for ages! Y_Y

Garnet: (shrugs)

**A/N - It's probably not as funny as the others T_T**


	12. Alot of Revenge

**So there's been a lot of arguing in my reviews I'm getting pretty annoyed btw I don't care what anyone thinks I'm not taking it down, I would take off the arguments but I don't know how to so well they're stuck there. Enjoy I guess**

Tidus: Yess! I'm back ^_^ (sees Yuna) Oh crap!

Yuna: Tidus? Didn't Garnet dismiss you?

Tidus: I sent myself back (folds arms)

Yuna: Grrrrrr (takes out her guns)

Tidus: T_T (runs off)

~X~

Aerith: (in Cloud's arms) Is she still following us!

Cloud: -_- I dunno you ask her! (is running)

Aerith: Don't give me that tone young man!

Tifa: Cloudy-poo! Stop running!

Aerith: I guess that answered my question!

Tifa: Come On Cloud, I have a special night planned for us!

Cloud: (keeps running) I've had enough sex thanks!

Tifa: (stops chasing) I was talking about playing poker… I'll just go and find Sephy 8D (skips off)

Cloud: Poker? Ooooh! (drops Aerith and walks after Tifa)

Aerith: T_T WTF O_O

~X~

Kefka: Okay so I've given my card to…. (starts counting on his finger) everyone except Terra so that's 49 ^_^

Garland: Uh Kefka I don't think-

Kefka: shut up! Or I'll take away the magic that makes your sword light!

Garland: Yes master (bows)

Terra: (appears out of nowhere) Kefka!

Kefka: ARGH! (jumps into Garland arms)

Garland: (struggling) I guess the light spell doesn't apply to people (falls down from Kefka's weight)

Kefka: Ah Terra! I've been looking for you ^.^

Terra: I need you to get someone out of the way!

Kefka: Does it involve killing?

Terra: (shrugs) probably

Kefka: walk with me talk with me (drags Terra off)

Garland: Oh crap (is slipping) the spell wore off (falls down)

~X~

Sephiroth: (takes Onion Knight out of the bag) okay then, lets get to work (smiles evily)

O.K: Seph I understand you love Bartz but do you really think forcing him is going to work?

Sephiroth: Yes, yes I do ^.^

O.K: (palms face) I'm outta here!

Sephiroth: stay and I'll help you get back at Refia

O.K: (stops) what do you mean by "get back"

Sephiroth: Revenge, I'm very good at it :)

O.K: huh… alright then… lets talk

~X~

Garnet: STOP moaning! Dx

Zidane: Then GET OFF!

Garnet: fine!

Zidane: Thanks babe ^-^

Garnet: Awww your welcome :D

Zidane: (tries to kiss her but drops her down some stairs) WTF, where did those come from!

Garnet: (At the bottom) ZIDANE!

Zidane: Oh crap T.T

~X~

O.K: So your saying, you will distract her and I will come behind and smack her around the head and throw her into the void while she's unconscious?

Sephiroth: Yes!

O.K: …I love it! But one problem, how do WE get out of the fucking void!

Sephiroth: language little one

O.K: '-_- grrrr

Sephiroth: geez somebody's mad xD

O.K: (tackles Sephiroth)

Sephiroth: oh… shit


End file.
